Pokemon Legion: Beginnings
by Thegodofpokemonfanfiction
Summary: Sometimes truth is not what we see. Sometimes truth is better not to be revealed.A little is known about ourselves.Sometimes we know very little about us.Sometimes silly comments can turn to a path of greatest realizations.Join Ash Ketchum aka the pride of pallet town in his greatest challenge ever faced.First part of my chained seasons.
1. Prologue

A little is known about ourselves.Sometimes we know very little about us.Sometimes silly comments can turn to a path of greatest realizations.Join Ash Ketchum aka the pride of pallet town in his greatest challenge ever faced.First part of my chained seasons.


	2. It all started

**_A/N:_ Hello friends God here. This is my first fanfiction and I am; in all the ways, excited over it.This story was first published in Wattpad but due to lack of motivation I could not continue it. Well this is going to be the revised, refined version of Pokemon: Legacy.Hope you enjoy it and review any mistajes taken place while writing.**

**_A Far_****_ Away World..._**

A castle can be seen outside the forest.It is more ancient than any bone left in the soil. The once smooth rock is pitted and scarred. How soon the present becomes the past and the important becomes the irrelevant. In this hallowed and ancient site the trees have seen the centuries blow past in the winds of each season and witnessed the folly of its struggles.

A tall being walked into the castle doors holding an ancient scripture in his hands.

Walking into something that used to be a hall.He slided down to its core and moved past countless doors before entering a certain black door.

Walking into it,he saw the room was empty except a table and what seemed to be a lamp.A fucking ancient looking lamp. The tall being, then took it,simply crushing it into pieces before throwing the thing away. A key remaining in his hands.He took the key and returned to the hall. Walking furthur across the area he reached a place with a grandolus looking door. He took out the key placed it in the lock and with a coarse noise to the door opened.

What took place after that was other worldly. As soon as the door opened the whole place got wierd, as if the place shifted itself into distorted dimension. As he saw a bit concentrating he noticed light emanating from a tower. The thing did not budge he walked into the wilderness straight until he reached the place. It was what he thought. It was the place he sought after for years,even leaving his family away for it. The thing or to say the man was showing what looked like an overjoyed-type expression.A small stone like skiny object was kept at the centre of the top of tower. The light was emanating from it.He took the stone in its hands and grinned

"My years of hard works has bringed me success. Finally the memory fragment is in my hands. I , Redwood Ketchum, will finally be able to reach the 'Kin Adrean' ". He laughed like a maniac.A mad man laughing because he is mad. Like for no reason...Anyway, after laughing for like half an hour the tall figure was ready to leave but then he saw what seemed to be an army of pokemon surrounding.

Of course inportant treasures are guarded by a nasty shit of bullcraps known as army.Red cursed himself for his shitty luck before glowing with a red vigour.Putting his hands up in air he shouted,"Through the day and the night, give me strength to lead through the light.IGNITE!!!"

The red glow crumbled like a shell revealing Red with a peculiar suit.

It was a heavily stylised three-piece suit-type outfit consisting of a black waistcoat over an untucked collared white shirt, an orange cravat and magenta-coloured trousers tucked into light brown boots. The most distinguishing feature of the outfit was the stylised high-collared robe jacket with a length that falls to the wearer's shins: the upper part and shoulders of the robe jacket were dark-coloured, the rest being a teal colour and the robe jacket's trimmings are gold-coloured; on each shoulder was a large gold-colouredα-symbol, on each outer forearm are three gold-coloured strips of fabric and the robe jacket ends in large white cuffs. The outfit was finished with white gloves.

One snap of Red's fingers created a shockwave so powerful that was enough to obliterate all the foce of pokemon within a blink. The shock wave he created destroyed even the tower getting it to collapse. Red didnt even he took the stone in his hands fitted it in his gloves and disappeared from his place like air leaving the tower to fall down.

Only his malice filled voice remained echoing through the air,"One down,eleven to go."

**_Mt. Silver - Highest mountain of Kanto and Johto..._**

"I know right? They had the nerve to come to my territory.Still I let them make a network tower at the **highest tower**. get my pun?...Okay I accept my apologies. So..."the teenager who was talking on the phone started staring at the sunrise fron his room,"..Why do you need me after **so _many_** years. Another _'work' huh?"_

_"_Right." a gruffy voice answered." There is a meeting tommorow at 7 p.m. sharp. Do not be late".

" Sorry but no can do. Tomorrow is a very special day to me. You know that right ?"

"...I forgot. It all happened so soon that it takes time to digest. Please try to attend it as long as time provides you... And Dan ?"

"Yes ?"

_"_ Say the prayers on my behalf too ."

The phone was hung. No noise was to be heard except the blowing sounds of the chilling blizzard outside the cottage.

"Well, I guess my quiet days are over now. Time for some work."The teenager named Dan walked past his room to the open snow-covered ground.

Dan is quite a skinny teenager with a handsome face, relaxed teal-coloured hair and big dark eyes with yellow pupils. He wears a white t-shirt over a dark long-sleeve undershirt, denim skinny jeans that he rolls up at the ankles and orange Chucks on his feet. Under the shirt, his body is full of scars gotten fromfromm the various fights that took place in his lifetime.

"Guys stop the practice...There is a message for you.."

Various Pokemons wrer seen fighting with each other in a friendly match... or a not so friendly match.They stopped when they heard his voice. His tone was serious.

"Four years. For fucking four years we have been living in this mountain which we consider as our home now. It is as if we are hiding here from the open world**. Are we hiding?!?!**"

"**GRAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!!!!"** a screeching noise was heard from a behement looking Charizard.

Other Pokemons agreed with the behemoth.

"You feelings re-reach me enough loud and clear Charizard." Dan spouted cleaning the blood coming from his ear with a towel that came from Arceus knows where.

"Pika pikapi pi pika pi pika pika pikachu". Dan's Pikachu said climbing up on his shoulders.

"I don't think so Pikachu. It is true that we left the civilization for a reason but we did not attain that 'title', that glory for nothing . We did that to prove something and it is paying off. This would be the day for a new beginning. 'That' day ruined our life but that day was my point of realization. The point of turning. So... **ARE YOU ALL WITH ME IN THIS HUGE STEP??" **Dan roared at the top of his lungs.

The equilateral roar of all the Pokemon were so loud the Arceus could swear it heard a loud noise even in the Hall of Origin.

" Good lets start from visiting some places. After all, we haven't been in contact with outside world for four years."

After returning his Pokemons, Dan rided on Charizard's back with Pikachu on his shoulder as they soared through the skies.

**_KANTO_**

**_PALLET TOWN_**

**_PROFESSOR OAK'S RESEARCH CENTER..._**

Dan landed on the ground returning Charizard in its Pokeball. They landed right in front of the old professor's house. He rang the dorbell three times.

" Coming !" A voice called out from the other side of the door.

After ten minutes passed and Dan was wondering whether the voice said those literally, starting to imagine various types of erotic things, the door opened.

The person who opened the door was wearing a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, dark red shorts, a headband which was colored orange.

"I am sorry but I could not identify you ."the person said.

"An old acquaintance of Professor Oak."

" Gary Oak ?"

"...I am sorry. I coulf not quite understand what you are trying to say. Isn't Samuel Oak the professor here."

"...Who are you?"

"Haven't I said already I am an old acquaintance of Professor Samuel O-"

"Professor Samuel Oak has died three years ago. It was shown on TV. Are you plaing a joke on me?"

"Well Tracy , I did not know that beca-"

"Wait a minute, How do you know my name ? I have never apperared on a show or concert ...or any illegal site...you know what I mean..."

Dan sighed. This conversation was too long stretched. He had no time for doing this. He straightened his rightarm horizontally, then took it to the left and snapped it towards right. Suddenly a glow appeared in his body. It was a blinding light pushing the former Sketcher backwards.

When the light died down Dan's appearence had changed.Hebecame average heighted and had an athletic build. He was wearing a sleeping-mask on his head like a pair of sunglasses. His eyes became black with with a golden, glowing spot in the center that turned into a cross or cross-hairs that running through the edge of his black irises.

"No way...You are..." the person known as Tracey was at aloss of words.

The new Dan smiled ," The one and only."

**END****_**

**AND THATS IT GUYS. SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY.HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND I GUESSED YOU ALREDY KNOW THAT I AM TRYING TO IMPROVE MYSELF IN ALL THE WAYS POSSIBLE UNTIL NEXT TIME.**** \- GOD**


	3. Exchanges

**_KANTO_**

**_PALLET TOWN_**

**_PROFESSOR OAK'S RESEARCH CENTER_**

**_(_**Flashback**_)_**

_Dan sighed. This conversation was too long stretched. He had no time for doing this. He straightened his rightarm horizontally, then took it to the left and snapped it towards right. Suddenly a glow appeared in his body. It was a blinding light pushing the former Sketcher backwards._

_When the light died down Dan's appearence had changed.He became average heighted and had an athletic build. He was wearing a sleeping-mask on his head like a pair of sunglasses. His eyes became black with with a golden, glowing spot in the center that turned into a cross or cross-hairs that running through the edge of his black irises._

_"No way...You are..." the person known as Tracey was at a loss of words._

_"__ The one and only."_

**_PRESENT TIME_**

Several minutes passed by, but each minute seemed like an hour for Dan. There was no sound not even the fucking pidgeys and pidgeots were to be heard.

Even Pikachu was becoming a wreck because of that. Had the world came to an end already? Dan adjusted his sleeping-mask before asking,

"What is going on in his mind, Pikachu? "Dan was becoming nervous. He was about to say something again when he saw Tracey gone and the door shut. Shocked and saddened, he was about to beg like a beggar for entry when Tracey opened the door. "Hehehehe.. hehehe..."Dan gave a nervous smile.

"Thanks Tracey, I knew you wouldn't do that to an old frien-", he paused, becoming horrified."...wait, what is a **_Machine Gun_** doing in your hands?"

"Four years **_Ketchum_** ! "Tracey roared firing the machine gun. Dan ran in a speed that would give Dragonite a shame and hid behind the biggest rock,"For four **fucking years** you left us behind !! And with what just a letter?! We only had that type of friendship with you?!?!.. Huh??..Tell me!!"

Dan was feeling ashamed . Ashamed over himself. It was really him that left his friends over a letter. He was really feeling

_guilty_.

" I am sorry!" He choked out running towards the other rock as the last one was cracked because of firing. How was he getting that much ammo anyway?

"Sorry only won't do Ash Ketchum!! You have to keep that promise !!!" Where is the world going to?

"Promise? what Promise ?" Dan or should be said Ash was still running at a blinding speed. The frontside of Oak's research lab was looking like a site of World War 3.

"Promise..(huff)...that...(huff)...you...(huff)...will...(huff)...not...(huff)...leave again...(huff)..."Traced was exhausted from firing for such a long time. The front yard of Oak's was competely obliterated.

"What? Just like that? You are letting me off just with a promise ? No silent treatment, kicks ,punches, slaps, abomination, experiments, nothing ?"

"Well, you were so good a friend that no one can be angry from you for a long time. No one blamed you for you actions because of 'that' ,you know." Tracey stated as he regained his breath.

"I was just saying that it was too rushed. Maybe the writer wants this to end soon."

" Did you hurt your brains in the fight? What are you babbling about? You are making it hear like we are in some kind of story."

" Well, we are..." muttered Dan.

" What was that?" Asked Tracey, did not quite catching it.

"Story for another time. So, I suppose I can enter now. I really missed the old man. When was the funeral?"

"Three years ago. An year after you went away...After 'that'..."

" He hated me for 'that' right? "

" He never blamed you for 'that'. He really loved you from the core of his heart. 'That' did not change him. "

" The old man...'that' really was the worst part of my life."

" By the way, haven't we told the word 'that' too many times?"

" ... Come to think of it. It is true."

" Well, you must be tired. We should get you a room. Come on in." Tracey showed the way in. Dan showed his teeth and The house showed Dan his resting place.

"Oh! By the way where is Gary?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_INDIGO LEAGUE_**

**_KANTO_**

**_HEADQUARTERS_**

"Achooo..." The said professor sneezed," Must be the cold...wait...it...is Summer isn't it?..."

"Well look who is here. Gary Oak! You are late", a booming voice called out.

" Lance..I have thousands of other work to do afterwards. So please, will you stead me."

" Come on it was just a joke. I know you are never late. Since you have come here we can start 'that'." Lance stated opening his cape.

"Lets do 'that' then." Gary stated starting to open his lab coat .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_KANTO_**

**_PALLET TOWN_**

**_PROFESSOR OAK'S RESEARCH LAB_**

**_5 hours later_**

"...So, Gary has basically taken over the professor work? Like grandfather like grandson huh?" Dan asked.

" It's like a legacy and it runs within the race with the the only exception being Blue Oak. Gary's father." Tracey stated

"So, When is our big man coming?"

" Any time now."

"Aaaa...Aaaaa...AAACCCHHOOOOOO..."

"...And he's come. I'll go open the door.''

Dan heard the door open. He was absolutely not ready for another World War. He knew Gary would eventually know. Being his oldest friend and formal rival, he would really kill him. He was thinking about 1000 years of his painful death when Gary came into the hall where Dan was sitting. Dan was nervously s

"...So Ashy-boy finally reveals himself. What a surprise." Gary said, in a slight mocking tone. Then pulled the standing Dan into a hug, " You have changed greatly man. Didn't thought you of all people would have teal hairs."

" You too have changed Gary. I missed you all."

" And that's why you left me, Tracey and all others only over a letter."

Dan felt a pang at his heart.He was really pained. the four years were difficult for him but he had the reason to do so. A very big reason which he cannot tell to anyone.

"Sorry guys, but I had my reasons. Eventually you would all come to know it, but not now. You all are the closest to me. Can't lose you all."

"Ash-", Gary started but was cut off by Dan.

" Gary, you will have to call me Dan, from now on. What I am about to tell you is only a part of why I went away, but please keep it a secret. I can only trust you."

"Let's get started then." stated Tracey. He was as eager as a kid to hear the story.

" So... it all started when..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**_TIME SKIP_**

**_A DAY LATER_**

**_POKEMON LEAGUE HEADQUARTERS_**

" It was a helluva story you made us hear, As- I mean Dan" the Kanto professor stated.

" Only a part of it bro, only a part of it." Dan stated, with a smug smile on his face, making everybody scared beside them.

" Dude stop smiling like that, its creepy."

" Oh sorry. Hehehe...JJust happy to be finally reunited with friends."

" He's still smiling like that." said Tracey. He was so quiet up till now that his existence was forgotten by everyone.

" Tracey, you were with us ?" asked Dan.

" Did you forget me already ?What about the promise?"

"He is not alone. I forget about your existence sometimes too".

" First Dan and now you too Gary?"

" It's not our fault. You are just too quiet".

"Yeah."

" Whatever".

" We have arrived at our destination."Dan said.

" Wait a fucking minute, You have never been here before. How in the Distortion World, did you know this was the spot."

Dan showed the board written League Headquarters in a mocking way.

" How come I never saw the board before in my life, but you so in the first glance?"

" Let's just say I am more gifted than you."

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Why are you even here?"Asked Tracey to Dan.

" Let's just say Altomere needed an Ace trainer."

" Wait, so you are the Ace trainer in Altomare?!"

" You have kept a secret again !?"

" Let's just say you didn't heard that..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"So, I see everyone has arrived."League director Charles Goodshow stated seeing aroung the grandolus hall." We can start the meeting then. Lance Fill them up, while you-," Charles pointed at Dan," Teal-head will come with me for sometime. Lance what are you waiting for ?"

"This way my boy." Charles leaded Dan to his main office while Lance filled them up.

"So, What everyone has in their desks," Lance pointed at Gary's desk ," is a form to enter in 'The Grand Note Championship'. Each and every person present here have earned their place in the Championship. We acknowledge your spirit and thus give you the way to fight in the biggest Championship that will be held in the Pokemon history. This is the battle not between the pokemons but the bonds between them and their trainers. It will be held in three months from now. So you all have three months more to prepare yourself for this Championship. Even Torba, Ignis, Susia and other sovereigns have entered in this Championship. You should be wondering if you are all the only ones invited in this. No sir. Every other trainer who weren't invited here were given region postcards which they will get at the end of this day. This would be the Championship of Legends. Now..."

Gary didn't want to listen after this. He was thinking why he had taken Dan in his office room. What did he want from him?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

AN HOUR AGO

Dan woke up from his bed, brushed his teeth, woke Pikachu up , then went to bathroom, took his funeral suit up and started wearing it. He went down to the living room, his Pikachu on his shoulder.

He was about to reach the door when he saw Gary and Tracey waiting for him to

come.

" Seems like you remembered the day too."

" How could we ever forget that?" the professor and assistant said in unison.

" Well, everyone is prepared. Lets leave. We have to go fast."

" Let's go at the Ranch then, the Pokemons are waiting for us."

" Pokemons?"

Gary said nothing. He took out something loooking like a windpipe and blew it. Dan heard a bunch of cries from the ranch. Dan went to the ranch and saw three Bravieries sitting there, waiting for them to come.

"Gary you are-"

"Awesome? "

"FUCKING Awesome."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

The trio reached their destination. It was a cemetery in Lavender Town. It is home to the "Pokémon Tower", a graveyard filled with hundreds of tombstones for deceasedPokemon. Hence, the village is suggested to be haunted, but it is a good place. At least for the resting Pokemon here. In front of the Pokémon Tower, they stopped at a particular cemetery.

In the grave "Delia Ketchum. The best mom and biggest friend anyone could ever wish for " ,were carved.

The already gloomy atmosphere even more gloomy.

Dan spoke out, his voice slowly breaking,"Mom, I have come to visit you."

" Me too, Delia. Gary here, been a long time."

" Prayers from me too, Tracey here."

" Pika pika pi cha chu ki kachu pi pi pi Pikachu".

"We all have come to visit you today. I don't know now if you feel alone. I didn't even got to say you goodbye. When you drifted off to eternal sleep...I...like I tell you everytime... couldn't keep my promise with you. I don't know if you can forgive me or not, but don't worry about me. I am happy as I am now. Even Mr. Goodshow told me to give his prayers for him . Trust me, we all are happy and you should try to be too. I... We love you mom. You were the best of everything anyone could wish for. I have nothing more to say."

After Dan, Gary and Tracey finished them off, they all started to return to the Ranch when Gary-

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK..."

"What's wrong, Gary? Why did you shout like the girl you are?"Dan joked.

" No time for jokes Ketchum! We cannot go back to the Ranch now."

"Why??" Tracey dared to ask.

"I am late for Goodshow's meeting!!"

Dan paled. He was invited there too.(At the first chapter)" Hey bitches, what are we waiting for? We are getting late for meeting!!" Dan said as he hopped on the Bravieries waiting for them.All of them set off for the Pokemon League Headquarters.

From the sidelines, two figure came to the garlanded grave of Delia.

A man wearing black penny loafers, brown suit pants, white shirt with pink tie, lighter brown vest and an investigator coat stood there .He had brown eyes, dark hair, wrinkle marks around his mouth, black eyebrows and an inquisitive look.

Beside him was a heavenly looking creature. An woman hair with long purple hair tied into a ponytail with a black stripe. She was wearing a black suit, shoes, gloves, and a necktie with a white shirt underneath, showing her bust. She had a communication device in her ear, showing a concerned face.

" It seems like the crush of your lifetime hasn't returned this year too." the man said.

" Seems so".

" Os it even necessary now? l mean l like Ash too, but for some reason he hasn't returned here for four year. I don't think he will come . Please just give up, Anabel."

" If it is even for thousand years, I will wait for Ash. Please don't tell me to give up on him Looker." Anabel said,"After all he was my first crush." she said looking at Delia's grave, her face red.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dan looked around the room. It was a medium-sized room with a deask and chair at the middle. At one side of the room there was a shelf that contained various types of trophies for the league's champion, runner up and other positions. Charles showed him a chair to sit. He himself at the desk.

" You said the prayers on my behalf too, didn't you?" asked Charles.

" Of course.Why wouldn't I ?"

" So, what was the work about which you told me on phone." Dan asked.

Charles' face became serious as he

said," What I am about to tell you is a top secret and world threatening. I can only trust you about this matter"

"Deja Vu, its like it has happened already." Dan said and Charles gave a confused look." Well, let's hear the story then."

" So... it all started when..."

**o-o-o-o-o-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**END**_

**Hey guys, God here. This chapter was a cliffhanger . I know I am the major and the biggest dick here. Look this chapter maybe not so good because it does not have that much action but this chapters are informative and very important for our characters will be revealed in it and it will help us to grow in our story farther. so please like and review.**

** -God outta here fellas.**


	4. Notice

**_A SHORT NOTICE._**

**_A/N: HI GUYS, GOD HERE. SO, I KNOW I AM A DICK FOR NOT UPLOADING SO LONG BUT THERE IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT. WELL I WAS TRYING TO COPY MY WORK FROM WATTPAD. BUT GOING THROUGH THE STORY I KINDA FELT LIKE THIS STORY WOULD BE A MESS IF I CONTINUE. SO, I WILL MAKE SOME CHANGES FROM THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER. SO STAY TUNED COZ YOUR NIGHT WILL ME MADE BY THE LATEST REMAKE I AM GONNA DO IN THIS STORY._**

**_AND ALSO FOR THOSE WHO KEEP ASKING ME TO PM. THERE IS A NEWS. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PM. I MEAN THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS IN FANFICTION AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT OR HOW TO DO CERTAIN THINGS. DO PLEASE IT WOULD BE GOOD IF ANYONE SUGGEST ME HOW TO DO THIS._**


End file.
